


Meow?

by yoonislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cat Ears, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonislife/pseuds/yoonislife
Summary: Daniel is getting nervous when Jisung didn't wish him a happy birthday.





	Meow?

Daniel looked at his phone for the nth times and sighed when he hadn’t received the message that he wants. To be exact, he hasn’t received a message from his crush, Jisung hyung. Jisung was there with him from the start of his trainee life. They practice, eat and joke around together basically seeing each other’s faces more than their family. After two years of being friends with Jisung, Daniel knew that he wants Jisung as his lover, not a best friend or soulmate that people define both of them. 

At that time, Daniel thought that he was not powerful enough to protect his hyung which is why he promised Jisung to join Produce 101 Season 2. Much to Daniel’s surprise, the national producers like him and enjoy his mind-blowing charisma, they then threw him with all their votes, pushing him to the top 1 crown place. Daniel couldn’t stop smiling because he finally did it, with Jisung joining the group named Wanna One.

Even now Twitter is trending his birthday hashtags, hundred thousands of peaches and wannables wishing him and also his beloved members who sent him wishes at 12 am sharp, he still felt empty. 

Daniel spread his body out on his bed, making him look like a starfish after feeling tired of kneeling on his own bed for too long. He grabbed his phone and gave it one last look before tossing it to his table, landing hard on his laptop that he used it to edit video that he just posted on fancafe earlier at 12:04 am.

There’re fans questioning why Daniel didn’t post it on 12 am sharp, some disagree saying that the connection might be down which delay the upload and some just think that maybe Daniel is doing his own stuff that he didn’t realize 12 am has passed. 

Daniel sighed as he thought of what happened just now, he was kneeling on his bed, in front of his begging position there laid his own iPhone. He was praying for Jisung to send him a long ass birthday message that he used to do it for the past few years. ‘Maybe he got tired of me,’ Daniel thought and hide his head in his pillow, suffocating himself.

Daniel’s phone beeped three times followed by a ‘Niel-ah!’, Daniel quickly gets up from his position when he recognized that is the special ringtone for Jisung. 

'Niel-ah, 

Happy birthday and sorry for not wishing you at 12 am sharp :( I was relaxing in the tub a moment ago and accidentally fell asleep. Hing :( Anyway if you are not asleep yet please do come and find me, I've prepared a present for you! 

Jisunggie'

Daniel shouted and jumped on his bed, throwing both of his arms into the air. Nose bleeding as he thought of his crush laying in the tub, naked. 

Woojin opened Daniel’s bedroom door without knocking and yelled, “What the fuck hyung I know today is your birthday but Max just fell asleep and now he woke up again!” 

Daniel who was still in his own world pulled Woojin into his room and closed the door behind him. “Woojin woojin woojin!!!!! Oh gosh, he wished me happy birthday!!!” Daniel grabbed his chest dramatically as he closed his eyes and did an enjoying expression. 

Woojin tilted his head sideways as he thinks, “Jisunggie-hyung?” Daniel’s eyes lit up and Woojin know he guessed it right.

Daniel grabbed Woojin’s shoulder and shook him front to back as he hummed some songs that Woojin never heard before. Woojin’s hair flipped front to back, “You should confess to hyung or not YAH Kang Daniel stop shaking I cannot think properly!” 

Daniel stopped the shaking and changed to swaying Woojin left to right which made Woojin rolled his eyes, “Is there any difference? Anyway, I DONT WANT TO DEAL WITH WOKE UP MAX ON EVERY DANIEL DAY OKAY??? And also you’re acting so obvious in front of Jisung hyung, he didn't ignore you touches which means he has feelings to you too.” 

The huge dog stopped moving and looked at the mirror, “Is today a good day? Do I look good enough? Should I confess now? What if he doesn’t like me? Or should I ask for a kiss as a birthday gift? Should I style myself a little bit before I find him?” 

Woojin face palmed himself, “He likes the way you are, Kang Daniel.” 

Daniel looked up as he made a thinking expression, “Ok! Let’s do it today! Is now or never.” Then he made a fighting posture to himself.

‘Wow, that was easy.’ Woojin thought. 

Woojin then quickly get out from Daniel’s room to avoid any shaking, he sometimes wondered how the fans will feel when they know their bias acts like a choding. 

Woojin was welcomed by a brown hair boy rubbing his eyes, sounding very tired, “Woojin-ah where did you go?” Woojin ruffled Jihoon’s hair as he tugged the tired boy into their bed. 

“Daniel hyung is too loud, I asked him to tone down a little bit,” he left a peck on Jihoon’s forehead and see him smiled and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

-

“Who’s that?” Minhyun yelled as he and Jaehwan were enjoying their movie night, not until he heard a loud thump from their main entrance. 

“Jaehwan go get that door,” Minhyun said while pushing Jaehwan up from his lap, who was munching his favourite caramel popcorns. Jaehwan clicked his tongue as he moved his legs, walking backwards to the door, eyes not leaving the television screen. He opened the door without checking who it is and ran back to position himself on Minhyun’s lap.

“Hello, Minhyun hyung oh and Jaehwan hyung, I’m here to find Jisung hyung um so I’ll just leave you guys alone...” Daniel’s voice slowly faded as he realized both of them didn’t gave him even one single look.

Daniel scratched the back of his neck as he talked to himself, “Ok then I’ll just proceed and go on, bye.”

Daniel tiptoed, trying to reduce the noise as he wanted to surprise Jisung, which is another act of choding. He slowly opened Jisung’s bedroom door and shoved his head into the room first, “Jisung hyung..?” Daniel whispered as he saw nothing inside.

“Jisung hyung~ where are you?” He pushed the door further so that he can walk in.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Jisung popped out behind the door right before Daniel slammed the door to his face, crashing his tall nose. 

“Ah hyung! You scared me!” Jisung giggled as he looked at his dongsaeng who was holding his chest. 

“I just want to give you a surprise~” Jisung cutely jumped which makes the fake cat ears that he was wearing moved cutely. 

That caught Daniel off guard which brought his hands to touch the fake cat ears, “Hyung.. what is this?”

Jisung’s eyes shine as he leaned forward to Daniel’s touch, just like a cat, “Your birthday present! Remember you said you wanted a new cat but your mom said no because you’ve too many of them?”

Daniel looked at Jisung, still confused, “so you buy me a pair of cat ears and I can act like a cat for myself?”

Jisung laughed as he waved one of his hands that are covered with the fake cat paws, another one covering his mouth as he shown his eye smile, “No! I am your new pet cat!” Jisung exclaimed.

Daniel then saw a red jingling bell hung around Jisung’s fair neck, “Present? Pet cat? That’s SO CUTE!” Daniel squealed as he grabbed Jisung’s hands and shook them.

“Hyung hyung! Can I name you?” Jisung nodded happily but frowned when he remembered how bad Daniel was for giving names.

“Please don’t give me a weird nickname or not I will bite you,” then Jisung did a cute biting expression which makes Daniel go uwu and stroked Jisung’s head.

“Jirong? Jironggie? How does it sound?” Jisung looked up to see Daniel’s serious face, “Oh gosh! That’s surprisingly cute! I thought you will give me some weird name like Zhang-ah.”

Daniel laughed and pinched his hyung’s cheek and said, “Yah, ‘Zhang-ah’ is not THAT bad okay? Kang Jirong, from now on, you’re my pet cat,” Jisung laughed as he hits Daniel’s chest, “dumbass pay some respect to my dad.”

They laughed together at Jisung’s words and stopped when both of them looked down to see Daniel holding Jisung’s waist while Jisung resting his hands on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I love you hyung,” Daniel confessed and avoid any eye contacts with the person in front of him, “I love you too!” Jisung smiled.

“As a friend?”, Daniel asked to confirm, Jisung hits his chest softly, “Of course no you idiot!”

Jisung’s eyes turned teary as he hid in Daniel’s chest showing his fake cat ears, Daniel leaned in and bite one of the ears, “Hyung is such a crybaby.”

Daniel patted Jisung’s head who immediately looked up in protest.

“What! Who said guys are not allowed to cry?” Daniel laughed at his hyung’s reaction and wiped the tiny tears away, he then asked the question that he was waiting for an answer.

“So are we boyfriends now?” Both hands circling Jisung’s waist to push him closer.

“In one condition,” Jisung tried to raised his index finger and only found that the cat paws made all finger stood up so he just raised his ‘paws’ cutely, eyes still wet.

“You have to keep me away from your crazy fangirls, they will skin me and eat me alive after knowing that I have the nation’s boyfriend laid underneath myself,” Daniel raised his brows, “I thought you are the one laying under me?” 

Jisung sighed and hid his head in Daniel’s chest again, “And yes we are boyfriends now.”

There’re plenty of ‘yay’s and ‘I love you’s coming out from Jisung’s room.

Near the door there stood two men, one back hugging his lover and another one holding his popcorn bowl. “Damn pet cat sounds so kinky to me.” 

Jaehwan snorted, “How can they make it sounds so pure but dirty at the same time.” Minhyun hugged his lover.

“Well, you couldn’t really blame them, cats owned an important place in both Jisung hyung and Daniel's heart, which explained why it sounds so pure.” 

Jaehwan turned around and looked at Minhyun, “I’m your pet cat.” 

“Yes, a fat one,” Minhyun continued and yelled when Jaehwan elbowed him.

“Do make it sound kinky?” 

Minhyun shook his head and stepped backwards before answering, “Not really...” 

Jaehwan stuffed plenty of popcorns into his mouth before munching them loudly, “Let’s go back to our movie night then, cat kink is really not Jaehwannie style.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind, please do leave a comment underneath or twitter (@yoonislife) mentioned me so I can know which part to improve! ❤️  
> This was supposed to post on Daniel's birthday but I keep on correcting it while assignments were piling up too so yeap here it is!;;;;  
> This is my second time writing a fic + English is not my first language so I'm very sorry if any mistakes occur!  
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
